Sherman and the Chocolate Factory
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Five Golden Tickets are hidden inside five regular Wonka Bars. When Sherman Peabody, and four other spoiled kids find the tickets, they embark on a adventure that will change their lives, and their taste in candy, forever. (Based on the movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory").
1. The Chocolate Making Process

**A/N: Before we begin, I know you're all thinking, "What movie is this based off of?"**

**Well, I'm sorry to fans of this version, but "Sherman and the Chocolate Factory" is NOT based off of the 1971 film, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". Its based off of the 2005 film, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". I hope you understand my decision on the direction of this fanfic.**

**Other than that, Enjoy! Literally! **

**Sherman and the Chocolate Factory**

**Chapter 1. The Chocolate Making Process**

A dark cloudy day with tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. The clouds seem to be too thick to see anything, until a concrete chimney, is visible, as well as 4 smaller steel chimneys at the bottom. What does this mysterious chimney lead to? Well, lets take a dive inside.

A brown goopy whirlpool swirls so graciously. The brown substance is then sucked down several tubes until it releases onto a tray, and doesn't stop until its all nice and smooth. This happened to eight other trays, until they are whisked away on a converter belt, and eight more trays take its places, filling up on the brown goo, which is revealed to be melted chocolate. The eight trays move on their own to a machine with a spinning mechanism on top. If the mechanism turns clockwise, the giant under it slams onto the converter belt. Once the spinning mechanism turns counter-clockwise, the machine lifts from the converter belt. The eight trays pass through several fans before arriving under the slamming machine. The machine slams onto the trays for three seconds, once the machine lifts up, the chocolate is now divided into seven rows of two squares per tray.

The trays pass onto the next machine, which takes two trays at a time, all the way up. Two trays are taken by the mechanism's claw-like devices and are carried up. The trays turn a full 180º with the chocolate part facing down. The tray, which is now on top, is removed and sent to the side. Leaving behing the chocolate bar. The machine reaches its vantage point where the claw tosses the chocolate away, only to be caught by a second tray on a parachute.

This is repeated with every chocolate bar made, as more parachutes holding trays with chocolate, cascades to the bottom in a spiral motion. One tray reaches the bottom, and opens the small trap door underneath the chocolate, causing it to drop. However, due to being relatively close to the bottom, the chocolate lands safely on a piece of unfolded paper, and wrapping foil.

As the next chocolate bar lands safely, a purple gloved hand gently places a golden ticket on the candy. The gloved hand places three more golden tickets on top of three seperate candy bars. He places a fifth (and possibly, final) golden ticket on top of a separate candy bar, lighly tapping it before sending it off as well as a long line of arm mechanisms start working on the chocolate bars, one by one. A bare candy bar approaches the arm machines. The mechanisms quickly wrap the chocolate bar in its aluminum foil, and its candy wrapper, underneath the chocolate. The bar is then flipped over, to show what the wrapper says:

"Wonka: Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight Bar"

The Wonka candy bar is then place in a box filled with Wonka Bars. The arms fold all the boxes' folds, with another arm, sealing the box with packaging tape. Several boxes are then given a sticker, showing their ordered destinations. Hong Kong, China. Tokyo, Japan. Mexico City, Mexico. London, England, Los Angeles, California, New York City, New York. And Houston, Texas just to name a few. The boxes are then loaded onto the "Wonka" trucks and driven out of the factory gates. Off to whatever destinations they are shipped to.

_To be Continued..._

**I know, its too short, but they started the movie off that way, a complicated process to make chocolate. The chapters will get better and longer as the story moves on.**

**Fun fact: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter of this story, as well as other ongoing stories, soon.**


	2. Sherman Peabody

**A/N: I'm glad so many people like my story, even though it was just one small chapter, so here's another chapter for you guys. **

**Chapter 2. Sherman Peabody**

As the Wonka trucks were leaving the factory, one of the trucks passes by a small, auburn haired boy with glasses, looking on at the factory.

_This is the story of an ordinary little boy named Sherman Peabody. He was not stronger, or faster, or more clever than the other kids._

The same boy, named Sherman, leaves the street corner and runs home. Which is only an, old, broken down shack, slanted to one side.

_His family was not rich, or powerful, or well connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat._

Sherman arrives home and goes inside. As he comes home, the sky rapidly change to nighttime.

_Sherman Peabody was the luckiest boy in the whole world... he just didn't know it yet._

Inside Sherman's broken down house was Sherman, working on his homework, his mother cooking something up on the stove, and his four grandparents, lying down on a bed in the middle of the cramped house, one of the grandparents actually happens to be a beagle wearing an old pair of glasses and a raggedy red bowtie. As current events were happening, someone comes inside the house, which turns out to be Sherman's father. He greets his fellow family members.

Sherman's father: Evening, Peabodys.

Sherman's mother and grandparents: Good evening.

Sherman: Hi dad.

Sherman's dad walks over to his wife, giving her a kiss.

Sherman's mother: The soup is almost ready, darling. Um... you don't suppose there's nothing extra you can add to the soup?

She then shows her husband the soup she was making for the family, which contained cabbage, cabbage and more cabbage.

Sherman's mom: Oh well. Nothing's better than cabbage except cabbage.

She then chops another cabbage, looking to add that to the all-cabbage soup. Sherman's dad sits down next to Sherman, who looks at him with a smile. His dad begins to search his pockets for a little surprise for his son.

Sherman's dad: Sherman. I think I have something you'll like.

He then pulls out a few toothpaste caps, all dented and damaged.

...

_Sherman's father worked at the local toothpaste factory, putting on the caps for all the toothpaste tubes_

Sherman's dad was screwing on the caps to each tube. It was a horrible job, but it was the only job he could acquire.

_The hours were long, and the pay was terrible. But occasionally, there were a few surprises..._

He picked up a cap which was strangely two caps, fused together. He looks at the cap, smirks, makes sure no one was looking, and hides the cap in his pocket.

...

Sherman picks up that same piece, looking at it. He then speaks up.

Sherman: This is exactly what I needed.

His dad smiled knowing he somehow made his son happy. Sherman then pulls out a replica of the giant chocolate factory in town, made of nothing but toothpaste caps. Sherman's canine grandfather, Grandpa Hector Peabody, looks at Sherman's creation in curiosity.

Grandpa Hector: What is it, Sherman?

Sherman: Dad found it! The missing piece!

Grandpa Hector: What piece was it?

Sherman puts the cap on top of a body-like structure, forming the head.

Sherman: Its a head for Willy Wonka.

Grandma Josephine: It looks marvelous.

Grandpa Hector: Wow. That's quite a likeness.

Sherman: You think so?

Grandpa Hector: I know so. I once saw him with my own two eyes. I used to work for him you know.

Sherman: You did?

Grandpa: Hector: I did

Grandma Josephine: He did.

Grandpa George: He did.

Grandma Georgina: I love grapes.

Grandpa Hector: Of course... I was a younger dog back then...

Sherman: Can I hear some stories, Grandpa?

Grandpa Hector: Of course.

So Sherman sat down next to Grandpa Hector, preparing to listen to his stories about Willy Wonka.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Since school started, it will be difficult to bring out updates to all my stories including this one. However. Whenever I have the time, I will provide a new chapter to any story I choose..**

**I know. Mr. Peabody is now Sherman's grandfather instead of his father. This creative change won't affect any MPaS fans whatsoever. I hope. Hehehe.**

**Fun Fact: When choosing a director for "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", at one time, Warner Bros. considered Rob Minkoff, the director of "Mr. Peabody and Sherman", to direct the film. Eventually, they chose Tim Burton to direct. Who knew?**

**So don't expect a new chapter soon. Please bear with me. I'll update as best as I can. Don't kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stories of Willy Wonka

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with personal things and as well as my other story, "Mr. Peabody and Sherman 1 1/2". So to satisfy all the fans of this story, here's a new chapter for ya.**

**Chapter 3. The Stories of Willy Wonka**

_20 years ago_

_..._

As the elderly Hector Peabody began to tell stories about Willy Wonka, he flashbacks to a much more younger version of himself, handsomer, well groomed, and wearing a black and white apron in a unique pattern. He still wore the same red bowtie, although it looked newer, cleaner, and neater. Young Hector Peabody was arranging Wonka bars in classic wrappers as pedestrians were taking the candy one by one.

_Willy Wonka began with a little store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy._

Young Hector notices that the candy bars were running out quickly, so he picks up one of the remaining bars and goes to the back room, revealing a small candy making room, with several other workers preparing more candy. Hector goes to a man, who is marveling at a translucent piece of candy, with clear swirls of red and orange. His face is practically blurred out by the candy, but not very much.

Young Hector: Mr. Wonka?

Willy Wonka: Yeah?

Young Hector: We need more Wonka bars, and we're out of chocolate birds.

Willy Wonka: Birds?... Birds. Well then, we'll just have to make some more.

The man behind the giant candy, who is now revealed to be Willy Wonka picks up one of the miniature candy eggs.

Willy Wonka: Here.

Willy Wonka pops the egg into Hector's mouth, who enjoys the taste of the confectionary.

Willy Wonka: Now open your mouth.

Hector opens his mouth but the egg is gone, in its place is the eggshell, cracked and scattered all around the dog's tounge, and a chocolate bird in the middle, flapping its tiny wings and chirping happily. Wonka responds with a giggle.

...

Hector Peabody, who is still elderly and lying on his bed, still tells stories to his human grandson

Grandpa Hector: That man was a genius. Did you know, that he made a new way to make chocolate ice cream? That way, it can stay cold for hours without a freezer. You can even leave it out on a hot sunny day, and it won't go runny.

Sherman was thinking in his mind, how could an ice cream stay cold for hours without a freezer. And how can it go on without melting? Ice cream will melt easily in under an hour.

Sherman: But that's impossible.

Grandpa Hector: But Willy Wonka did it.

...

_Fifteen years ago..._

A red ribbon is cut and a man in a fuzzy red jacket and a red hat walks into what appears to be the entrance gates of a factory.

_Before long, he decided to open a proper chocolate factory, the largest chocolate factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other._

The man who is again Willy Wonka turns around to let the world marvel at his factory. A huge audience applauds Wonka on his new factory, with flashes of a camera going off. Among the audience members was the younger versions of Hector and Josephine Peabody, applauding for the factory's grand opening. Hector looks at Josephine and shares a kiss with her.

...

Sherman interrupts his grandfather by giggling and slugging his arm.

Sherman: Grandpa, don't make it gross.

Grandpa Hector responds with a smile.

Grandma Josephine: Tell him about the one with the Indian prince. I'm sure he will like to hear about that.

Grandpa Hector: Prince Pondicherry?

Grandpa Hector prepares to tell another story as his mother brings bowls of all-cabbage soup to the grandparents and to Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: Well. Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka, and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace made entirely out of chocolate

_New Delhi, India. Ten years ago. _

Two men were gauzing upon the construction of the massive palace, as the Sun sets on the Indian sand. The two men were Prince Pondicherry and Willy Wonka.

Willy Wonka: You will have 100 rooms, and everything will be either made of dark or light chocolate.

_True to his word, the bricks were chocolate, and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and the ceiling were made of chocolate as well. And so were the carpets, and the pictures and the furniture. _

The palace is completed, and Prince Pondicherry marvels at his new chocolatey home.

Prince Pondicherry: It is perfect, in every way.

Willy Wonka: Yeah, but it won't last long. I suggest you start eating right now.

Prince Pondicherry: *chuckle* Hah! Nonsense! I will not eat my palace. I intend to live in it.

The Indian prince then sits on his throne, which is made of you know what. He drags a finger on his armrest, and licks the chocolate off of hids finger.

Several time passes by, let's say, a week. Prince Pondicherry is being fed pieces of chocolate by an Indian woman, possibly his princess.

_But Mr. Wonka was right of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with the boiling sun._

Prince Pondicherry takes a long breath, breathing in the lovely scent of chocolate, smiling as well. Until his forehead receives a brownish black spot from the ceiling. He dabs a finger into the drop and tastes it. He then realizes that its just chocolate. Then lets out a few laughs before being interrupted by more chocolate dabs on his face.

The walls and furniture begin to drip, as more chocolate falls, this time on the princess' face. Then the ceiling starts to melt as well as everything else in the palace. The two try to escape, but the exits are blocked off by falling chunks of melting chocolate pillars.

The two manage to escape, presumably by eating their way out. They look at the melted chocolate mess that was formerly the palace.

_The prince sent an urgent telegram, requesting a new palace, but Willy Wonka was facing problems on his own._

Back at the factory, several of the workers were going home wit smiles, some of them at least.

_All the other chocolate makers you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka. They began sending spies to steal his secret recipes._

One of the workers looks left and right suspiciously, beforr turning his attention to a mad standing in the street corner. The first man walks up to the second man and hands him an envelope titled "SECRET RECIPE". After one look, he smiles an ugly smile.

One day, several knockoff candy shops opened and started selling their "original" products.

_Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that will never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you can blow up to massive sizes. _

A kid eats a candy balloon and blows it up to a very humongous size before blowing up on his face.

_It has gotten so bad that one day, without a warning, Mr. Wonka told every single one of his workers, to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocholate factory... forever._

Willy Wonka: I am closing my cchocolate factory... forever. I'm sorry.

The gates of the chocolate factory slowly closed, and Wonka walked back inside the factory. The chimneys, which were pumping out smoke, stopped.

*end of story*

Grandpa Hector ends his story as the whole family eats the soup for dinner. Sherman however wonders if the factory really was closed forever.

Sherman: But its not closed forever. Its open right now.

Sherman's mom: Yes well, when grown ups say forever, they mean a very long time.

Grandpa George: Well to me, it feels like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever.

Sherman's dad: Pop!

Grandma Josephine: The factory did close, Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: And it felt like it was closed forever, but one day, smoke started to rise from the chimneys. The factory was back in business.

Sherman: Did you get your job back?

Grandpa Hector: No. No one did.

Sherman: But there must be people working there.

Grandma Josephine: Think about it Sherman. Have you ever seen anyone going into that factory? Or coming out of it?

Sherman: No. The gates are always closed.

Grandpa Hector: Exactly.

Sherman: But then. Who is running the machines?

Sherman's mom: Nobody knows Sherman.

Sherman's dad: It certainly is a mystery.

Sherman: Hasn't someone asked Mr. Wonka?

Grandpa Hector: Nobody sees him anymore. The only thing that comes out of that place is the candy, already packed and addressed. I'd give up anything in the world just to go in one more time, and see what has become of that amazing factory.

Grandpa George: Well, you can't. No one can. Its a mystery, and it will always be a mystery. That replica ffactory of yours, Sherman is as close as we can get.

Sherman's mother then decides that its time for bed.

Sherman's mom: Come on Sherman, I think its time to go to bed

Sherman nods and starts to wish his grandparents goodnight.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandpa George.

Grandpa George: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandma Josephine.

Grandma Josephine: Goodnight.

Sherman: Goodnight, Grandpa Hector.

Grandpa Hector: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandma Georgina.

Grandma Georgina: Goodnight Sherman. Nothing is impossible.

She gives Sherman a reassuring smile, which Sherman happily returns. He then goes and climbs the stacked clutter that leads up to Sherman's room, which is an old attack with a dying lamp, a massive hole in the roof, and a drawing of the factory, and four Wonka bar wrappers taped on the old and cracked wall. He looks down on an edge of his floor which shows his family below.

Sherman: Goodnight.

Sherman's family: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman's mother then turns off ths lights to let the others sleep. Sherman then takes off his scarf, coat and boots and turns off thd lamp. Sherman lies on his pillow, overlooking the chocolate factory before falling asleep.

_Indeed that very night, the Iimpossible had already been set in motion..._

_._

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for putting this story on a month long hiatus, but I've been extremely busy, so updates might not happen on a regular basis. But keep with me. I'll try to update the best I can.**

**Fun Fact: Freddie Highmore, the person who played Charlie in this adaptation never saw the 1971 film until after they finished the movie, claiming that he didn't want to feel inspired and wanted to do his own thing.**

**I'll try to update the best I can, please don't kill me**


	4. Chapter 4: The Worldwide Announcement

**A/N: You want a new chapter? DONE!**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Worldwide Announcement**

The gates to the factory opened and several men in bicycles started to ride the empty streets at night. Nobody to bother them, nobody to see them. The bikes started to go in separate individual directions. Each bike stopped near a telephone pole, and placed long pieces of paper, with the mysterious people adding glue to make them stick. They continued their task throughout the night.

_The Next Day..._

Broad daylight filled the small town. People started to leave their homes, but took notice of a piece of paper on a telephone pole. Many people gathered around the pole to see the paper with the Wonka logo on top. Among the people was Sherman, who was very anxious to see what the poster said

_**Dear people of the world.**__I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children will recieve a special prize beyond anything you can ever imagine!_

News spread quickly about the ppossible special prize. A news reporter stands in front of the gates and reports the story.

News reporter: Five golden tickets have been hidden inside the ordinary wrapping paper of five regular Wonka bars. These five candy bars can be hidden in any shop, any street, any town, in any country in the world.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Japanese children wait impatiently for the glass doors of the Wonka candy shop to open. The worker behind a shelf of candy looks on the massive oncoming swarm, as she presses a button and opens the doors. The children run inside to try and become one of the lucky finders of a golden ticket. One by one, the candy shelves were empty, and every candy bar was sold in under ten minutes

**Marrakesh, Morocco**

In a Middle Easternmarketplace, a candy seller recieves an onslaught of customers wanting to purchase the branded chocolate. Some bought candy bars with Moroccan currency, some traded in chickens, cows, goats and other livestock in exchange for Wonka bars, some kids snuck under the buyers, and managed to steal a handful of candy without being detected.

**New York City, New York. United States**

A mannequin is dressed in a big dress made of Wonka bar boxes. But quickly, New Yorkers quick came into the store and took boxes of candy. This lasted at least 15 minutes before all the candy was gone, and all thar was left was a half naked mannequin without her dress.

**Back to Sherman's house**

Grandpa Hector: Wouldn't it be something Sherman, if you could open a bar of candy, and see a golden ticket inside?

Sherman: Yes, it would.

He smiled at the thought of finding a golden ticket, but frowns as he remembers that his family cannot afford even ONE piece of chocolate.

Sherman: But I only get one bar a year, for my birthday.

Sherman's mom: Well its your birthday next week.

Grandma Josephine: You have as much of a chance as any other person

Grandpa George: Boulderdash! The only ones to have a chance at finding a golden ticket are the ones thaf can afford to buy candy bars everyday, but Sherman only gets one a year. He doesn't have a chance.

Sherman goes a bit dissapointed at his grandparents' words, but Grandma Josephine reassures him with kinder words.

Grandma Josephine: Don't listen to him. Everyone has a chance Sherman.

Grandpa George: Mark my words. The kid who finds a golden ticket first will be fat, fat, FAT!

_To be Continued... _

**A/N: I know, its short. But bear with me, it will get longer next time**

**Fun fact: Helena Bonham Carter, the actress who plays Charlie's mother in the film is Tim Burton's domestic partner, or in simpler terms, his girlfriend. That's why you see her in almost all of Tim Burton's other films.**

**Stay tuned, because next time, the first and second golden tickets are found!**


	5. The First and Second Golden Tickets

**A/N: The hunt for the golden tickets is on!**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The First and Second Golden Tickets**

**.**

**Düsseldorf, Germany**

An extremely overweight German boy is being interviewed in his family's butcher shop. Why? Because he is the first lucky finder of the Golden Ticket. His name is Augustus Gloop.

Augustus: Ven I vas eating ze chocolate, I tasted something different. It vasn't chocolate, or nougat, or peanut butter, or marshmallow, or caramel, or sprinkles.

_Some time earlier..._

Augustus was eating a Wonka bar, normally as always, to him at least. But after the first bite, he was tasting something different. He then pulled out a piece of reflective gold foil paper. He then looks down and sees that he's bitten into the golden ticket.

_Now..._

Augustus: That's ven I found ze golden ticket.

German reporter: Augustus, how exactly did you celebrate?

Augustus: I eat more candy!

He then pulls out a new Wonka bar from his back pocket and starts eating it. His father, from behind the counter, grinding up meat was proud of his son and smiles at him, while his mother stands beside Augustus, with a look of content.

Augustus' mom: Ve knew Augustus vould find ze golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars, that it vas impossible for him NOT to find it.

She then holds up Augustus' hand to show the world the first golden ticket.

_Meanwhile..._

Sherman and his family recently got the news that Augustus has found the first ticket on their terrible TV with poor reception.

Grandpa George: Told ya he would be chubby!

Grandma Josephine: What a repulsive boy!

Sherman: So this means that there's only four left?

Grandpa Hector: Now that they've found one ticket, things will surely get out of hand.

Grandma Georgina responds with a nod, even though she has no clue on what's happening.

_Some time later... again..._

**Buckinghamshire, England**

The second golden ticket has been found, this time by a rich British girl. She is also interviewed by reporters. Her name is...

Reporter: Veruca, can you spell that out?

Girl: Its Veruca. V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt.

Reporter: And how did you find this golden ticket?

Veruca's dad: I can answer this question. Veruca wanted a golden ticket so bad, and I hated to see my little girl upset. I'm in the nut business, you see. So one day, I told my employees...

_Another flashback_...

Mr. Salt was walking to his podium and announces to his employees.

Mr. Salt: Good morning ladies. Today you will temporarily stop shelling the nuts, and start shelling these candy bars instead.

The conveyor belt starts moving and brings down boxes of candy. The workers start unwrapping the chocolate.

_Days have passed, but there was no sign of the golden ticket, and my little girl was getting upset._

Veruca: Where is my golden ticket? I want my golden ticket!

Veruca's dad looks at her with worry, while her mom just keeps staring and drinks her martini.

_Then finally... I found one..._

One of the workers was on routine, unwrapping candy bars like the others, until she unwrapped one candy bar, and pulled out a golden ticket. She stares at the ticket for a few seconds.

Worker: *in her thoughts* I don't have to give them this ticket. I'll just give it to my son. He'll be so happy.

She then looks to put it in her pocket, but is quickly caught by Mr. Salt, who takes the ticket away easily.

Veruca then goes to his mother and father, who present her with the golden ticket. She looks at it with a smile, before turning back to her parents with a calm face.

Veruca: Daddy, I want another pony.

_Now... again..._

The Peabody's look at the TV to see Veruca Salt showing off her ticket. They all look at the girl, and automatically think she's worse than Augustus.

Grandpa George: She's just as worse as worse as the fat one!

Grandma Josephine: Horrible.

Sherman: I don't think that was very fair.

Grandpa Hector: Don't worry Sherman. That man spoils her girl rotten. And no good will come if you spoil a child.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: I've decided to have the first two tickets be found in one chapter. That's how I roll. This will also happen to the third and fourth tickets.**

**Fun fact: Danny Elfman, the composer of the score to Mr. Peabody and Sherman is also the composer to the score of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **

**Stay tuned for the next update. Sherman opens his gift!**


End file.
